où ça, un fantôme ?
by ylg
Summary: où la Seconde Trois fait face à un fantôme. enfin, plus exactement, à des rumeurs sur l'existence d'un fantôme... sur qui ça va retomber, à votre avis ?


**Titre :** où ça, un fantôme ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** la Seconde Trois, encore ! he oui !  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** non, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, 'sont toujours pas à moi (pis heureusement d'ailleurs XD )

**Thème :** 31 jours, "exorcisme" ; contrainte accessoire : humour ;  
fic gagnante pour la "catégorie spéciale" (humour) pour le mois de février.

sniff, je la trouve quand même moins bien que la précédente, celle sur le ruban d'uniforme... mais c'est garanti sans spoil, cette fois.

oOo

Les jeunes filles vivent pour attendre l'heure de la pause-déjeuner, affirmait Inoue Orihime. Et dans la classe de première année, troisième section, c'était vrai. Quand sonne midi, on déballe les casse-croûte et les potins.

Ce jour-là, c'était Mahana qui avait l'air d'avoir une histoire croustillante à raconter :  
« Vous savez ce qu'on raconte ? le fantôme d'une fille qui s'est suicidée il y a quelques années hanterait les toilettes du deuxième étage ! »

Michiru piailla plus de peur que d'excitation. Les autres, mordant à l'hameçon, se mirent à parler presque toutes en même temps :  
« Suicidée comment ? elle s'est ouvert les veines, avec du sang partout ? jetée sous un train, ou du haut d'un toit, peut-être ?  
- Rukia-saaan, arrête avec tes histoires d'horreur !  
- Oops, désolée !  
- Suicidée _pourquoi_ ? une histoire d'amour malheureuse ?  
- Oui ! elle avait fait sa déclaration à son professeur principal, qui l'a repoussée.  
- Professeur ?  
- Non, Chizuru, n'imagine rien : c'était un _homme_.  
- Pff, dommage.  
- Mais pourquoi les toilettes du deuxième ? »

Orihime semblait bien embêtée par cette idée ;  
« Oui, je dois y aller quand je reviens de la salle d'arts plastiques, » pleurnicha Michiru. Ryō soupira. Orihime aussi, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons :  
« C'est dommage pour elle, dans les toilettes du deuxième elle ne verra que des filles. Son professeur, ça n'est pas là qu'elle le retrouvera…  
- Mais de toute façon, si un fantôme hantait les toilettes des profs, on ne le saurait pas, fit Tatsuki, pragmatique.  
- Et si ça se trouve le prof' n'y est pour rien, elle est là pour continuer à reluquer les filles mêmes après sa mort ! banzai ! Mahana, dis-moi, elle est jolie, ton fantôme ?  
- Euh, Chizuru… »

Un peu plus loin, tentant de se concentrer sur ses révisions, Ichigo se bouchait les oreilles. Keigo ricana : les discussions des filles, dans cette classe, il fallait _toujours_ que ça dérape !  
« Moi j'aimerais bien croiser le fantôme d'une fille dans les toilettes, musa Mizuiro.  
- Ça ferait jaser, fit calmement remarquer Chad.  
- Quelle importance !  
- Qu'est-ce qui est important ? demanda le Pr Ochi, ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe, précédant de peu la sonnerie de reprise des cours.  
- Oh, rien du tout Professeur, répondit Mizuiro tout de go, mais poliment.  
- Mais si ! insista Orihime. Le pauvre fantôme-  
- Un fantôme ? vous avez vu un fantôme ?  
- C'est ce que dit Mahana, expliqua Ryō.  
- Tiens, ça alors. Où ça ? »

Mam'zelle Misato semblait s'y intéresser ! coupant court à la redite de l'histoire, Chizuru sauta sur l'occasion pour de mander à brûle-pourpoint à la jolie professeur de lettres :  
« Y a-t-il des fantômes qui aient hanté les toilettes des professeurs, Mademoiselle ?  
- Ah, non, pas à ma connaissance… »  
Tatsuki fusilla Chizuru du regard, lui signifiant qu'il serait malvenu de lui proposer une escapade pour aller vérifier.  
Et, prenant son rôle de déléguée à cœur, elle profita de cette brève interruption pour intimer le silence au reste de la classe, tentant de ramener un semblant de discipline et d'encourager le professeur à commencer son cours, plutôt que de bavarder fantômes avec quelques élèves.  
À part quelques chuchotis pendant la leçon, l'incident fut clos pour cette fois.

À la fin des cours en revanche, sur le chemin du retour, ce fut ironiquement Ichigo qui ramena la question sur le tapis :  
« He, Rukia ?  
- Hm ?  
- S'il y a un fantôme, au lycée, est-ce qu'on n'est pas censé allez enterrer l'âme ? si elle est là depuis des années et qu'elle traîne des regrets sur son prof', faudrait p'tet s'en occuper, un de ces jours, avant d'avoir un hollow dans les toilettes des filles ou la cafet' des profs, non ?  
- Ah, oui… he, mais tu prends enfin ton travail de shinigami à cœur !  
- J'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il : imagine les emmerdes qu'on aurait si jamais un hollow se mettait à bouffer les âmes des filles pendant les pauses, ou ravageait le lycée en plein milieu des cours… »

Rukia marqua une pause, réfléchissant à cette idée.  
« Très bien, on y retourne.  
- De suite ?  
- Ça a l'air de te préoccuper. Et tu as raison, il faut vérifier !  
- Euh ! mais c'est pas si pressé ! je peux au moins déposer mon sac de cours et mon corps à la maison, d'abord ?  
- Non ! le devoir n'attend pas ! demi-tour !  
- Maiiis ! on ne peut pas retourner au lycée après la fin des cours sans bonne raison ! »

Mais déjà, Rukia, sourde à ses protestations, tirait de sa poche son « gant de la mort », prête à le désincarner sans autre forme de procès. Ichigo prit la fuite à toutes jambes ;  
« Reviens ici, couard ! ton devoir est d'aider cette âme en détresse !  
- Je ne pourrai aider personne si tu ruines ma scolarité ! et on est même pas sûr qu'il y ait _vraiment_ un fantôme, ce ne sont peut-être que des humeurs inventées par des imbéciles !  
- Va t'en assurer, alors !  
- Ça peut attendre une heure ou deux, merde !  
- Nooon ! »

Essayant, tant bien que mal, de la semer, Ichigo se dit amèrement qu'avec Rukia qui le tuait à la tâche, au moins sa santé mentale et sa vie sociale, à défaut de l'user physiquement –encore que !- c'est peut-être lui qui aurait bientôt besoin d'un exorcisme…

oOo

on m'a dit que j'aurais dû faire référence à Mimi Geignarde... hélas, même si d'adore cette chère Myrtle, je ne voyais pas vraiment qui dans la classe pourrait faire le rapprochement et de quelle manière : des idées ?


End file.
